Ink jet printers have become ubiquitous in society. These printers provide many desirable characteristics at an affordable price. However, the desire for ever more features at ever-lower prices continues to press manufacturers to improve efficiencies. Consumers want ever higher print image resolution, realistic colors, and increased pages or printing per minute. One way of achieving consumer demands is by improving the print head and its method of manufacture. Currently, the print head is time consuming and costly to make.
Accordingly, the present invention arose out of a desire to provide fast and economical methods for forming print heads and other fluid ejecting devices having desirable characteristics.